The present invention relates to a hairdo pattern selecting system, especially a hairdo pattern selecting system realized in a way to make it possible to freely select a hair style suitable to the taste of the person receiving the hairdressing service by adjusting it to the face of that person.
Conventionally, in a beauty parlor, etc., the hairdo pattern is decided by adjusting a pattern, selected by the person (client) receiving the hairdressing service from among various models carried on beauty magazines or fashion magazines, etc., according to the characteristics of the client's face.
By this method, however, it is often the case that the state after execution is much different from what was expected by the person receiving the service because there is no way to verify the state after execution (finished state) in advance, eventually leading to trouble.
To prevent this kind of trouble, a proposal is made for executing perming or setting after verifying the state after execution in advance, by photographing the face of the person receiving the service from the front side or obliquely with a video camera, inputting this still face image from either the front or oblique side and the still hairdo pattern image selected by that person in a computer for synthesis and outputting the synthesized image on a display.
However, with the conventional hairdo pattern selecting system, it is only a partial state after execution seen from some specific direction such as a front view or a view from an oblique side, etc. of the face of the person receiving the service that can be verified. This poses a problem of not being able to sufficiently meet the needs of persons receiving the service who wish to check the state after execution of the entire head (refers to "face and head" in the present Specification).